


Immortals

by silvertrails



Series: Unrelated Stories [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Immortals, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton are reborn, along with friends and enemies.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: Unrelated Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Immortals

**Immortals  
By CC  
January 2021  
**

I do not own Hamilton-Miranda characters. I’m just playing with them for a while.

Another Hamilton-Miranda story related to one of my old fandoms. It is Highlander the series, this time. =)

* * *

**New York**

Thomas felt the familiar buzz that signaled the presence of another immortal. He drew his sword and walked along the alley, ready to defend himself. The other immortal was approaching, the buzz was growing louder. Surely it was one of those rogues who went around searching for fights, hunting for heads to increase their powers. Whoever it was, Thomas was not going to die today.

He moved forward, sword ready, and the immortal who parried his strike had his same face.

They stood there for a moment, and then a sharp pain in his head forced Thomas to step back, sword in hand, but blind to everything around him. The only things he could see were his memories. It was very much like the moment when an immortal takes a head and absorbs the life force and power of another immortal. The difference was that it was his life he was seeing, his previous life, with his good deeds and terrible mistakes, with the happiness and misery, with the slaves…

He had been a slave owner who had exploited men and women like him. Even children in the nail factory. He had written the first draft of the Declaration of Independence, but he had been unable to extend those ideas of liberty for his slaves, even for those who were part of his family. 

“Thomas?”

Lafayette was kneeling on the ground, next to him, sword in hand, and visibly shaken. 

“Lafayette…”

I remembered, Thomas. Everything, my whole life, my home in France, my life here, the battles… My return to France, our collaboration there. All that happened next.” He paused and drew in a deep breath. “Desolé, mon ami. I am speaking too fast.”

Thomas sighed. “I can speak French now, Gilbert. You are still Gilbert du Motier, I suppose. I am Thomas Jefferson, which seemed to be an irony given that he kept his own children as slaves.”

Lafayette placed a hand on Thomas’ shoulder. “I am Gilbert de Lafayatte now, a shorter version of my previous name. Thomas, you were a slave owner. You are a different person now.”

“And one I would have enslaved in the past. Maybe we should leave the streets.”

Gilbert nodded and stood. “I cannot understand how is this possible.”

“That we are both back? Or that we look like twins? Immortals do not have twins.”

“That we came back as immortals, but yes, immortals are foundlings, and I was born in Chavaniac.”

Thomas put away his sword. “And I was born in Virginia. Have you been here for long?”

“A few weeks. Let’s go to my apartment. We can speak there, undisturbed.”

“My car is close. Is your place…”

“What is it?”

“Jemmy is back too, and so is Hercules Mulligan, but they are mortals, and brothers.”

“That means that others could be back too. My apartment is close, so there is no need to go in your car.”

They walked together, and Gilbert introduced Thomas as his cousin to the building staff. Yes, he knew that they looked like twins, and yes, he had come to New York to visit his cousin.

“Well, you have a backstory for your visit now,” Thomas said as Gilbert let him in. “Care to tell me why you came?”

Gilbert gestured for Thomas to sit in the couch and opened a bottle of wine. “I saw the picture of a young biologist…”

Thomas waited for Gilbert to place a dish with cheese in the low table. 

“A young biologist.”

“I didn’t know it then, but it was Jacky.”

“John Laurens.”

Gilbert nodded. “We were close friends back then, as close as he was with Alexander.”

“Oh…”

They talked quietly about their past and present lives. Thomas told him about Hercules and James, brothers from different fathers. None of them had seen Alexander Hamilton. 

“He might be living in Nevis or Saint Croix,” Gilbert said. 

Thomas took a sip of his wine. “Probably. Hercules is living with a woman named Elizabeth.”

“Lizzie Sanders. That was the name of his wife back then.”

“I wonder if I will find Martha, though being an immortal, I could not give her children.”

“I never found Adrienne. I wonder if Jacky is married to Martha…”

“How old are you, Gilbert?”

“Twenty-five years old.”

“So am I, while Hercules Mulligan is thirty and Jemmy is twenty-four. We are all too young to be married. Maybe John Laurens never traveled to England and met Martha Manning.”

Gilbert sipped the last of his wine. “I can only hope.”


End file.
